gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Let It Go
Let It Go ist ein Song aus der ersten Episode der sechsten Staffel, Verlierer wie Ich, und wird von Rachel gesungen. Sie richtet sich gerade in ihrem neuen Büro ein, als Will vorbeikommt und ihr Glück wünscht, nachdem sie ihm von ihren Zukunftsplänen erzählt hat und er ihr seinen berühmten "Priority #1: Help the Kids"-Artikel gegeben hat. Sie verabschieden sich und Rachel startet den Song, den sie im Chorraum weiterführt, dann in den Schulfluren, im Auditorium sowie dem Lehrerzimmer und in ihrem Zimmer. Zu guter Letzt hängt sie eine Anmeldeliste für den Glee Club aus und meint zu sich, auf den Song beziehend, dass ihr die Kälte noch nie etwas ausgemacht habe. Das Original stammt aus dem Soundtrack zum Film "Die Eiskönigin – Völlig unverfroren" aus dem Jahr 2013 und wird dort von Idina Menzel in ihrer Rolle als Elsa, die Eiskönigin, gesungen. Lyrics Rachel: The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen A kingdom of isolation And it looks like I'm the queen And the wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always have to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Well, now they know Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn away and slam the door I don't care What they're going to say Let the storm rage on The cold never bothered me anyway It's funny how some distance Makes everything seem small And the fears that once controlled me Can't get to me at all It's time to see what I can do To test the limits and break through No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free Let it go, let it go I am one with the wind and sky Let it go, let it go You'll never see me cry Here I stand And here I'll stay Let the storm rage on My power flurries through the air into the ground My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast I'm never going back, the past is in the past Let it go, let it go And I'll rise like the break of dawn Let it go, let it go That perfect girl is gone Here I stand In the light of day Let the storm rage on The cold never bothered me anyway Trivia *Das ist der erste Song von Disney, den Glee covert. Bella Notte aus New York! wurde zwar in "Susi und Strolch" gesungen, ist aber kein eigener Song von Disney, da er geschrieben und aufgenommen wurde, bevor der Film existierte. *Idina Menzel, die in "Die Eiskönigin – Völlig unverfroren" den Song singt, spielt in Glee Rachels Mutter Shelby Corcoran. *Dani-Darstellerin Demi Lovato coverte auch den Song als Singleversion mit abgeändertem Text. *Lea bestätigte bei "The Jimmy Kimmel Show", dass sie sich bei einem Take während des Filmens übergab, da zuviel Schnee da war und sie diesen verschluckt hat. *Der einzige Song aus Staffel Sechs, der als Single veröffentlicht wurde. **Demnach ist es auch die letzte veröffentlichte Single. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 6 Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry